Osman (V pjevanje)
Serse slavni, ki poda se stavi Istok vas njekada, kad s tisuću tisuća se vojske diže put zapada, na uznosit brijeg uzide i, pazeći broj bez broja vitezova ki ga slide bi velika rados svoja. Nu, misleći da opeta neće od onijeh svijeh junaka živ bit jedan do sto ljeta, grozno u srcu svom proplaka. Ali mladi care Osmane, ako se i ti obeseli, put poljačke kad se strane s vojskom strašnom najprije dijeli, plakat si opet mogô bolje, pokli u kratko vidje vrime gdi se prikri cijelo polje s tvim vitezi pobjenime. Proz gomile turskijeh kosti jaše paša, i naprijeda od bolesti i od žalosti zavrć riječi plač mu ne da. Ali vele huđa 'e muka ku vidjenje već mu dava od skorenijeh susijeh ruka i od usahlijeh crnijeh glava. Često cijela još telesa, sleđena u krvi i smrznuta, nastupajuć s konjem splesa sjemo tamo priko puta. Mnokrat mu se konj poplaši, puha, rža, strepje u sebi: konj ga i konjik mrtav straši priko koga proć mu je trijebi; pače mnokrat nase skoči cić namjere tužne toli - on za milos zaže oči i suzami lice poli. Na svakčas ga uspomena s mnozijeh mjesta gore cvijelja: od rodjaka ondi ubjena, a ovdi od mila prijatelja. I zasve to man se uzmiče, jer je usiljen putujući onijem istijem kih nariče konjskim stupom kosti tući. Ah, jaoh, sasma teška jada! ah nevolje bez izgleda! Pleše onijeh mrtvijeh sada kih najveće živijeh gleda. Put mrzeći tako tjera vas dan, svu noć bez umora, ali veće kraj Nestera tridesta mu svanu zora. Tu Bogdancim vojevodu prida, ki po nj došli bijehu, a on rijeke priđe vodu s družbom inom u pospjehu. Nu kô stupi kraj Podolja, tajčas vidje nadaleče gdje proć njemu priko polja jedan vitez konja teče. Ruka desna nosi kopje, lijevu zlatan štit pokriva; odijeva ju bijelo oklopje, pod kacigom obraz skriva. Od bojnika je slika prava, nu nije bojnik neg bojnica - svijetla i slavna Krunoslava, Korevskoga vjerenica. Ona, otkli turska sila draga svoga jur zarobi, nije oružja čas pustila, s kijem junake mnoge dobi - oružja u kom lijepa dikla, vječne slave u požudi, od malahna još se obikla bojna ćaćka družeć svudi, pri Dunavu ki prostrane svim države gospodeći jake vojske cjeć obrane suproć turskoj drža smeći. Spovijeda se toj zaisto, i glas veće svud protječe, da u doba ono isto kad on kćercu ovu steče, pokli tada š nje poroda smrt oplaka ljubi svoje, za kolijevku štit joj poda a oklopja za povoje. Bojnom trubljom mješte pjesni sveđ ju šika i pokoji, a gdje sjever dme nesvijesni, od lavice mlijekom doji. Golom sabljom za zabavu hitro vladat nju nauči i nejaku još joj glavu pod kacigu tešku skuči. Kopjem ruku, stupaj tijekom mlađahna ona tad ukrijepi, i uresi slavnom njekom veličinom pogled lijepi; pak na hrlom konju uzrasti, gdi u planinah vihri viju, i ne pozna vijek pripasti s prijeke smrti na očiju. Ali ljubav kroz vlas živu jača oružja da joj vele: luk nje oči, pram tetivu a poglede stvori strijele. Tim dobiva ona redom, sad s oružja, sad s ljepote, i desnicom i pogledom svačija srca i živote. Nu u zabavi tač dostojnoj kô se učini jur velika, bojni ćaćko kćerci bojnoj nađe bojna vjerenika. Korevskomu ju da vojvodi, ki junačtvom svud se slavi, neka mjesta ka gospodi nakon sebe tvrđa ostavi. Utoliko i vojvoda bogdanski se caru odvrže, i od krvavijeh bojnijeh zgoda početak se hud zavrže. Supruć Turcim na boj teški tad u pomoć od susjeda i Korevski pan viteški s oružjem se diže ureda. Nu od njegovih naglih sprava bojne odluke pokli vidi vjerenica Krunoslava i ona usta da ga slidi. Vapeć mlada ne pristaje: „Kud sâm tako ideš sada? Znaš i u mene srce da je ke se od smrti ne pripada; znaš da i ja pokoj tlačim za ime dobit s bojnih truda; među kopjim, među mačim družit te ću verna svuda.“ Na glas lijepe sve ljubavi, ka mu slatko dušu gori, vjeren vitez konja ustavi i ovako odgovori: „O bojnice mila moja, ka se od mene sreća druga željet može neg sred boja imat ljepos tvu za druga? Ali, dušo mâ ljubljena, kad ti dođeš, tko će ostati kletim Turcim mjesta općena ne dat plijenit i harati? Ah, vlaštite ti države od turskijeh sila bljudi, a neka ja sred krvave rati tjeram narod hudi.“ S mnozim molbam razlôg dosta slavni vitez još besjedi; tim bojnica lijepa osta, a on sâm naprijed put svoj slijedi. Udri konja na tijek spravna, i na njemu sletje hrlo u bogdanska polja ravna na krvavo bjenje i vrlo. Jakno nebo kad u ijedu strašnu godinu ori u buci, nosi munju u pogledu, grom u glasu, trijes u ruci. Prid poljačkom vojskom prvi turske sile on nasrnu, ter njihovom brzo krvi svu omasti zemlju crnu. I dobio bi tad zaisto i svačijoj se oprô sili, da Bogdanci u doba isto ne bijahu ga ostavili; pobjegoše netjerani nekrepci ovi nevjernici u planinskoj iskat strani štit sred jama u litici. Put planinske hrlo strane i slavni se vitez tište; odmetnike raspršane opet u boj vratit ište. Ali mnoštva nabunjena bijehu gorom, kud su utekli, na zapreku puta općena strašna dubja množ posjekli. Ušto smioni junak tade zaprjekam se tim promiče, među hrečje u grm pade, brzi mu se konj potiče. Tad skočiše iz zasjeda nevjernici na zlo spravni, i prije pozna neg ugleda po glasu ih vitez slavni. Opire se svim bez straha, ali čim ih bije i tuče, iznenatke sred zamaha britki i dobri mač mu puče. Ne ustavlja se, bôčom lupa i u zlotvorskoj grezne krvi, ali svakčas huda skupa odsvud mnoštvo veće vrvi. Tiska, goni, otet se ište nedobitna moć viteza, nu mu izazad ruke stište dvijesti ruka i uzom sveza. Tako slavni vojevoda sred sužanstva osta prika; pridobi ga huda zgoda, ne vlas svojih protivnika. Brži od toga nego ptica glas poletje k onoj strani gdi mu staše vjerenica od krajina na obrani, kažuć robom kako uhiti i izda Turkom draga svoga čeljad ku on sloboditi pođe od ropstva turačkoga. Začu mlada i protiva hudoj sreći srce utvrdi, s plemenita tere gniva prijeti osvete, tužbe grdi. Jak lavica, kad sred stijena laviće joj lovac digne, u nesvijesti nesmiljena skačuć se ori, da ga stigne, tač na konju ona hrlu s kopjem leti a ne teče, stižuć tursku vojsku vrlu s drazim svojim nadaleče. Nu kad pozna što je začela da izvršit moći nije, sva bogdanska polja i sela i požeže i odrije. Pak slobodu bojnom srićom vjereniku svom da vrati, pođe s poljskim kraljevićom suproć caru vojevati. I da steče toj doskora što odluči u pameti, sama istjeca iz tabora i Osmanovoj glavi prijeti. Turskom krvi pute plaka i njih sile silom tiska, i usred vojske i junakâ na šatorijeh cara iska. S veličanstvom ponositim zatjeca ga i poziva s britkom sabljom, s kopjem vitim da izide njoj protiva, vapeć: „Ako, jak te glase, dostojan si carstva toga, hod' na polje i uza se vod' junaka Korevskoga; jer inako, kad otkriti tvoje nesmjenstvo budeš sada, silom ti ga ugrabiti imam usred Carigrada. Obećivam, pridobita mojijem robom kad te uhiću, grdeć blaga sva od svita, na njemu te promijeniću. To li budeš ti dobiti, suproć suhu ja ću zlatu njega i mene izmjeriti za naš otkup, za tvu platu.“ Začu mlad car od Istoči podunavsku zatočnicu, i na konja tajčas skoči, uzam kopje u desnicu; na brzoga konja koji, čijem je na tijek spravan veće, na krilijeh regbi stoji i da sada poletjeće. Pored š njime dvanaes paša na hrlijeh se konjijeh tište: poguba ih carska ustraša, odmijenit ga svaki ište. Sokolica ali mila, ljubav svoju da zaštiti, sokolova pripe krila, sunu se u tijek streloviti. Ne priteče neg prileti svijeh ostalijeh i zavika: „Od moje ćeš ruke umrijeti, tko god ti si od bojnikâ! Nije potreba da car jedan na pozove tve izlazi, ako poznam da nijes' vrijedan odgovorit ni môj snazi.“ Prijete ovako dikle mlade i prilike take imaju da se obje vojske tade u jednu od njih upoznaju. Drži vojska od Poljakâ za viteza Sokolicu, a turačka za junaka Korevskoga vjerenicu. Uzrastom je Krunoslava jakno u gori vita jela; oružje joj ures dava, konj je pod njom brza strijela. Glava, prsi i sve ostalo pod zlatom je zlato u njega, usred čela neg što malo srebrna mu stoji biljega. Na štitu joj ptica bîše ka se u ognju prži sama; gleda u sunce, pismo piše: „Mrem za živjet s tvoga plama.“ Sokolica od sokola bistru i hitru sliku ima; ponosita i ohola uzrastom je nada svima. I konj pod njom, sivi soko, sokolova nosi krila; srce oganj, plamen oko, snijeg njegova dlaka je bila. Na nje štitu zvijer je ona proć mjesecu jasnom s nebi ka se klanja svim priklona, s pismom odzgar: „Samom tebi!“ Car mlađahan s jedne strane lijepu svoju okom slidi, i dobita da ne ostane, vene, čezne, gasne, blidi. Veli: „Ne cijen' da se uputi tuj bez mene, moja mila, ako uza se na boj ljuti i me srce sad si odnila! Tko dobude tvu lipotu, pridobiće mene istoga, o me duše drag životu, o carice carstva moga.“ S druge strane stoji pun slave mlad kraljević svijetle sreće; put hrabrene i gizdave Podunavke oči meće. Čeka gledat od nje ruke čudna djela i velika, znajuć da ona ima odluke tijem slobodit vjerenika. Svaka je spravna utoliko zatočnica u vrloći doć na bjenje veće priko i ukazat ke je moći. Polje ravno i široko sred dvije vojske mjesto je njima, a sunčano svijetlo oko svjedočit im jakos ima. Tuj s dva kraja vihra brži suproć konju konj se tište, i objema se kopje skrši u najprvo susretište. S obje strane hrlo tada viteška se sablja trže: plaho leti, jako pada gdi ju desnica snažna vrže. Vrh oružja gvozdobita gradi udorâc teškijeh se ore: skaču i lete iskre iz štitâ, bijela oklopja plamom gore. Nagli konji strjelovito, kud ih hitre ruke obrću, sjemo tamo viju se u vitô, zdesna, slijeva svud nasrću. Jednu snagu, jedno doba, u jednakoj sili od ruke ukazaše srca oba, ni među njim bi razluke. Tvrdi štiti, cijele oklopi, još izranjen nije nitko: ničije krvi još ne popi jedne kaplje gvozdje britko. Pune srdžbe i čemera one u sebi buče time, jak na vihru od sjevera dubje u gori posred zime. Na stremeni su obje stale i, ako ne izda sila mnoga, udarcom se jednim hvale svrhu donijet bjenja toga. Ali zamah jedno prijeti a udorac drugo ukaza: kaciga im s glave odleti s jasnom tvrđom od obraza. Zlato prosu, pram razveza, zasjaše oči, svanu lice: otkriše se dva viteza dvije mlađahne djevojčice. Jakno sunce iza oblaka draže objavi sve svjetlosti, iza oružja sviću taka dva sunca ova od liposti. Bez uzdaha ko ih gleda, ter mu dano gorjet ne bi, ili stvoren vas je od leda, ili srca ne ima u sebi. Na svanutja neufana od ljepote izabrane u obje vojske sa svijeh strana lete strijele, dažde rane. Nova robja, novijeh sluga odsvud vrvi množ velika, pače u vojsci vojska je druga zaplijenjenijeh ljubovnika. Lete oblaci od uzdahâ, od pogledâ vojske teku; svačija srca čeznu od straha da obje mlade zla ne steku. I toliko svak to haja, da na konjih strjelovitih sunuše se s oba kraja dvije dubrave kopja vitih. Sjaju sablje, dažde strile, trublje trube, konji rže, i pod silu s nagle sile djevički se boj razvrže. Razmeće se i zameće boj iz boja huđi i jači, i sretaju usred smeće kopja i štiti, sablje i mači. Na oružne buke tade gora i polje strašno zamni, nu uto sunce zgar zapade i noć skri svijet u skut tamni. Crna sjena put tabora Turke vrati i Poljake; ali isred njih sjâše zora s dvije bojnice lijepe i jake. Na tabore Krunoslava vraćaše se, nu pod silu; što ne vodi, trud joj dava, zatočnicu svu nemilu. A to er cijeni za istinu promijenila na njoj da bi ljubav dragu i jedinu ku joj huda sreća ugrabi. S tijem ufanjem još ju tjera priko polja, priko strana, otkud dobi kraj Nestera mlad kraljević cara Osmana; paček, buduć glas imala da Podoljem na dan prije s drugami je projahala, dokli ju nađe mirna nije. Ne ustavlja se čas od tijeka, brza konja sveđ udara i upoznava se izdaleka u careva poklisara. Jur vapije sva ohola; „Čekaj, čekaj, Sokolice! da imaš krila od sokola, ne uteče me desnice!“ Ali, kako bi naprijeda poklisaru carskom bliže, pozna istinu i ureda konja uspreže, kopje diže. Da su od mira, a ne od smeće, čeljad, kažu njoj biljezi: duge i stavne svim odeće i vrh kopja bijeli stijezi. Nu po oružju i po štitu i poklisar nju otkriva za bojnicu glasovitu cara na boj ka poziva. Spomenjuje nje velika i hrabrena bojna dila, i od njegovijeh svih konjika najbržega k njoj posila; ki joj smerno otkri ime od careva svijetla paše, i priloži kazat s time k poljskom kralju na što iđaše. Uputi se naprijed tade zatočnica plemenita, i u misô joj tajčas pade da za draga svoga pita. Pak ustavi konja dobra, slacijeh usti ruse otvori i u besjedu blagu obra s poklisarom da govori. Ki buduć se poklonio njoj i ona opet njemu, i u način se drag i mio otkrio dvoran ovi onemu, bojna uzdahnu djevojčica i ne može skrit poraza, zasveda raj lijepi od lica i od oči sunce ukaza, veleć: „Čuo si, može biti, pripovijedat ime moje, i mogô si još viditi ovijeh ruka djelo koje; Ali ne znam ču li ikada koliko je privelika boles ka mi srce jada s ropstva draga vjerenika; er u ropstvu nije pravom svezan uzom da sad hodi tko slobodan s mnogom slavom rodio se da gospodi. Neka trpi jaram teški tko ga obiknu više vrata: vitezovi drže leški njih slobodu dražu od zlata. Zato molim tvu dobrotu da mi odgovor istin poda: gdje je, ako je u životu, moj Korevski vojevoda?“ Odgovori paša znani: „O bojnice svijetla imena, u kom mjestu, u koj strani nije tva slava razglašena? Tve je ime proletjelo i gdje svijetlo sunce gleda, tve viteško svako djelo za čudo se svud spovijeda. Uzô bih ti bolje glase od viteza kazat tvoga; žive, nu na nj stavila se s tvrdom stražom pomnja mnoga. Za dobro imaj, o gospoje, ako rečem što je istina: svijetlo i drago sunce tvoje sred tamnice krije tmina, i izdno jame, u koj sada trpi muke sveđ nemile, nije ufanja moć ikada slobodit ga s nijedne sile.“ Trudno podnije dikla lijepa što začula ovdi bîše, i taka ju boles cijepa da ne uzdiše neg izdiše. Ne ima vlasti da ustavi na očiju grozne suze; poklisara tim ostavi i put drugdje slijedit uze. Sram je slavnu zatočnicu i u mnogoj je stoga muci, da joj vidi plač na licu tko joj gleda mač u ruci. Tako naprid sama slidi i, umnažajući nepokoje, drugo uza se vik ne vidi. neg s uzdasim suze svoje. Kategorija:Osman Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić